


Ear No Evil

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opie's Senses Saga [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Curses, Earrings, F/M, Flappers, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Shopping Malls, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Magdalena accidentally buys Marisol cursed earrings which soothed her fears.





	1. Ear No Evil

Magdalena and Opie were at the mall but they sees the flappers wearing earrings.

Opie said "Uh-oh is right"

Magdalena said "Uh-oh is right"

So they went to a earring store.

Opie looked to the worry doll earrings.

Opie babbled.

Magdalena said as she went to pay for the earrings. "This one, please."

The cashier took it and scanned it. "$25, please."

Magdalena took out a credit card. "I have a credit card."

The cashier took the card to cash it in.

Magdalena and Opie then left the earrings and went home.

Magdalena said "Hi Marisol i brought you something-it's the worry doll earrings"

Marisol said "Magdalena Opie Worry dolls are bad luck-"

But Marisol put on the worry doll earrings on and pink ghostly flowers formed around her.

Marisol said "Uh-oh"

And then it stopped.

Marisol gulped

Magdalena and Opie gives her a thumbs up.

Marisol nervously smiling

At night, Marisol tucked the worry doll earrings under her pillow and then goes to sleep.

The Next Morning, Marisol awakes to see three ghosts

Marisol screamed.

They were all children, no younger than she was, all with worry doll earrings. One was a cute girl with bobbed dark hair, possibly a couple years younger but strangely familiar; the second was a boy with dark hair, his clothes in tatters; the last was a taller girl, her hair in a messy bun and lacerations across her face, her mouth open in a soundless scream. 

"W-who are you"

The ghost boy floated over to her, his mouth unmoving as he spoke. “Don’t remember our names…but I remember my real papi…” 

Trying to hold his hand for comfort, Marisol’s fingers passed right through, goosebumps rising on her skin. “Why are you all here?”

“The Aves Family,” they answered in unison.

They whirled slowly into the air in a macabre dance


	2. See No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ told a urban legend about a woman who has no eyes but something's scary happens to them when they meets the eyeless woman.

“A long time ago, there was a woman with beautiful brown eyes.”

"But the mean girls were jealous of her being beautiful."

"And then a woman and a nice man got married which made her ex boyfriend crazy with jealously however the mean girls got an idea"

“When they have a baby and the mean girls tricked her into going to the cemetery where they did something horrible to her.”

“Cat's meow!” Magdalena yelped. As it turned out, the gang was hanging out at the apartment' main room and TJ had decided to tell them a spooooooky story since the electricity had gone off.

“Woah,” said Marisol, “Is that story real?”

“Of course it’s real!” Said TJ, “You think I’d have brought my lantern just to tell you a fake story?”

“Yeah, right, that story is silly,” Juan Manuel said. “Right Opie?”

He turned around to see that Opie was slightly shaking, hidden under a blanket like she were a burrito.

“Oh, I’ll tell you how it ended,” TJ smirked, “The woman was buried right next to the cemetery, as warning to the next grave diggers to not follow her path. What people didn’t know back then, of course, was that the cemetery would be haunted by the eyeless woman’s spirit!”

TJ made a mean, scary face at that point, scaring off Magdalena who left the room screaming.

"Now great it's just a story?"

...........

Opie and her friends were standing in front of a big KEEP OUT! sign in front of the cemetery.

“This thing is abandoned?” Magdalena asked as she holds Opie

“Well of course it’s abandoned! You think anyone wanted to take the job after that ghost started showing up?”

“Quit it TJ, there is no ghost,” Juan Manuel scowled at him.

“Alright so everyone remember the terms?” Asked Marisol, “We’ll see you guys at sun rise. Good luck!”

“Yeah, try not to get killed by the ghost!” 

"Manny" Opie looked around with worried eyes.

“Whatever, it’s just an old light house,” Juan Manuel started taking off the tape that kept people from getting in and busted the door open.

“Ugh this place stinks!” They observed as they walked in. The place had clearly been abandoned for a long time. There were spider webs everywhere and dust for days, not mention all kind of little creatures running around without a care in the world.


End file.
